L'amour d'un chat noir
by BakaLuny
Summary: L'arrivée d'un nouveau venu dans l'orphelinat Vocaloid vient secouer la petite vie tranquille de Len. Pourquoi ce garçon étrange ne le laisse pas tranquille ? Il croit être au bout de ses peines, mais il ne sait pas encore que ce n'est le début… /Yaoi, yuri en arrière-plan, 96NekoxLen
1. Prologue

Titre: L'amour d'un chat noir

Auteur: Dieu ! Non ? Bon, ok, c'est moi.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Surnatural

Rated: T pour le moment

Disclaimer: Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Hikaru et ses deux chiens de poche, Akira, Mr et Mme Watanabe et la vieille infirmière.

Note: Hello ! C'est ma première fanfic sur Vocaloid, j'espère que je m'en sortirai pas trop mal o/

Dans cette fic Kuro-chan est un mec, ce qui donne du Yaoi (BoyxBoy), homophobes ou personnes que ça peut choquer je vous déconseille de lire.

Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un lemon, j'aimerais bien mais ça dépendra de ma motivation.

Voilà, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit review qui rend heureux :3

* * *

Salut, mon nom est Len Kagamine, j'ai 14 ans, j'ai une jumelle du nom de Rin et tous les deux nous habitons dans l'orphelinat Vocaloid... Oui je confirme c'est un drôle de nom pour un orphelinat, mais c'est pas moi qui l'ait choisit après tout hein. La ''directrice'' de l'orphelinat (si on peut l'appeler ainsi) se nomme Meiko, elle est très gentille mais un peu... bizarre ? Ouais c'est ça. Il y a aussi Gakupo, un de ses amis, qui vient parfois nous rendre visite. Sinon dans l'orphelinat il y a: Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Luka, Neru, Haku et pleins d'autres, j'vais pas tous vous les nommer quand même...  
Bref, ici on s'entend généralement tous assez bien.  
...Enfin, ça c'était un peu avant la venue du nouveau...  
Mais, si je vous racontais du début ?


	2. Le nouveau venu

Titre: L'amour d'un chat noir

Auteur: Dieu ! Non ? Bon, ok, c'est moi.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Surnatural

Rated: T pour le moment

Disclaimer: Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Hikaru et ses deux chiens de poche, Akira, Mr et Mme Watanabe et la vieille infirmière.

Note: Coucou! Voilà le chapitre un :3

Il est court je sais, en fait quand j'ai commencé ma fic je ne prévoyais pas qu'elle soit bien longue (10 chapitres au maximum) mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais j'avais de nouvelles idées et finalement les chapitres se sont agrandis :3

Voilà, bonne lecture et review ? :)

* * *

**PDV Len**

Ce matin là s'est déroulé comme d'habitude, Rin qui me réveille en me criant qu'on va être en retard alors qu'en fait on était en avance, Kaito qui déprimait dans son coin parce qu'on était en panne de crème glacée (c'est le seul mec que je connais qui mange de la crème glacée le matin), Neru qui textait à table (à qui peut-elle bien texter comme ça ?) et Meiko qui essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans la petite cuisine de l'orphelinat... Bref, une matinée tout à fait normale.

Alors que ma jumelle, Miku et moi on se dirigeait avec enthousiasme (sarcasme) vers le lycée pour une autre journée fantastique (encore sarcasme), Miku dit soudain:

**- Au fait, vous savez qu'il y aura un nouveau à l'orphelinat ?**

**- Ah oui ? Qui ? On le connait ? Il a quel âge ? Il ressemble à quoi ?** sortit d'une traite Rin, visiblement enjouée par la venue d'un nouveau.

**- Je sais pas, Meiko a juste dit qu'il arrivait ce soir, après le lycée.**

**- J'espère qu'il sera un peu plus mature que les autres à Vocaloid**, murmurai-je d'une voix presque inaudible, cependant mon amie devait avoir une ouïe surdéveloppée (ou alors c'est que j'ai parlé plus fort que ce que je souhaitais) car elle m'entendit, et me répondit avec un sourire:

**- Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve qu'ils sont amusants, surtout quand Gakupo vient et qu'il essaie de draguer Luka ! Il a pas encore compris qu'il est pas du tout son genre !**

**- Ah bon ? Tu sais c'est quoi son genre alors, à Luka ? demanda l'autre furie blonde** (joli surnom je sais)

**- Hein ? Euh non, je crois pas...**

Miku baissa ensuite la tête, je suis pas sûr mais je crois l'avoir vue rougir ? Bref, on était arrivés au lycée donc on se sépara, oui car puisque Miku a 16 ans et qu'on en a 14, logiquement on n'est pas dans la même classe.

Pendant le cours qui était tout sauf passionnant, je regardais par la fenêtre à ma gauche, perdu dans mes pensées. Je me demandais à quoi ressemblerait le nouveau, quel âge il aurait, et où est-ce qu'il aura sa chambre, car je croyais qu'il n'y en n'avait plus de libres. Le reste de la journée passa ainsi, plutôt normalement, je vous épargne les détails.

Sur le chemin du retour, encore accompagné de mon amie et de ma soeur, on s'amusa à imiter les professeurs, parce qu'il faut avouer qu'il y en a qui sont plutôt drôles, comme le prof de français qui bégaie tout le temps et qui vérifie toujours pour être sûr qu'il raconte pas n'importe quoi...

L'orphelinat apparut bientôt devant nous, parce qu'il n'est pas très loin du lycée. C'est un bâtiment plutôt grand, de la taille d'une grosse maison, après tout on est plusieurs à habiter là-dedant. 'Paraît qu'au début c'était la maison de Meiko, avant qu'elle décide d'y accueillir des orphelins. Si vous voulez mon avis ça peut très bien être vrai, Meiko travaille comme secrétaire mais elle est plutôt bien payée.

On s'avança jusqu'à la porte, et je devins soudainement nerveux face à l'idée que le nouveau soit déjà là, derrière cette porte. Miku ouvrit et entra comme si tout était normal, suivie de Rin. Je remarqua alors que je m'étais figé, et je me dépêcha d'entrer à mon tour. Visiblement on était les premiers arrivés, et un léger soulagement m'envahit en constatant qu'il n'était pas encore là. Je monta rapidement dans la chambre que je partageais avec ma soeur et m'écroula sur le lit.

**- La journée était si épuisante ?** demanda ma jumelle en me voyant.

**- Non, c'est l'idée de réviser pour l'examen de vendredi qui m'épuise...**

**- Toi, tu révises ?!** dit-elle avec un air faussement surpris, pour se moquer de moi.

**- Et toi ? Vu tes notes en maths, soit tu révises pas, soit t'es normalement nulle !**

**- Mais les maths c'est nul, j'y comprends rien ! Surtout l'algèbre...** dit-elle avec une grimace qui me fit sourire.

On entendit soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, vu l'heure qu'il était ce devait être Meiko qui finissait de travailler. Je descendis pour aller l'aider à faire le souper. Oui je sais ce que vous allez dire, ''quoi tu fais à manger ?'' et bien oui, contrairement à Rin il semblerait que j'ai du talent pour la cuisine, et dès que Meiko s'en est rendu compte elle m'a disons... forcé à cuisiner avec elle. Bon je m'en plains pas, c'est pas désagréable de cuisiner, mais ça étonne les gens quand j'en parle...

Les autres finirent par arriver, et alors que tout le monde était là, on toqua à la porte. Meiko se précipita pour ouvrir, et je tendis l'oreille pour entendre la discussion:

**- Bonjour, c'est ici l'orphelinat Vocaloid ?**

**- Oui, mais dis donc t'es en retard !**

**- Ahah, désolé, je me suis perdu...**

**- Bon c'est pas grave, viens entre, je vais te présenter !**

Visiblement le nouveau était arrivé... Je me retourna cinq minutes pour voir sa tête, et je crois que mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, je ne saurai dire pourquoi. À l'entrée se tenait un mec d'environs 16 ans je dirais, plutôt grand (en tout cas plus que moi), habillé de manière plus ou moins gothique, avec les cheveux blonds et des yeux rouges (oui oui, rouges), mais le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait des oreilles de chat. Attendez, des oreilles de chat ?!


	3. Coup de foudre

Titre: L'amour d'un chat noir

Auteur: Dieu ! Non ? Bon, ok, c'est moi.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Surnatural

Rated: T pour le moment

Disclaimer: Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Hikaru et ses deux chiens de poche, Akira, Mr et Mme Watanabe et la vieille infirmière.

Note: Review ? :3

* * *

**PDV Len**

Encore sous le choc d'avoir devant moi ce qui me semblait bien être un mélange entre un chat et un humain, je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué qu'il s'était mis à parler.

**- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'appelle 96neko _(à prononcer ''kuro'')_, j'ai 16 ans et euh... bah enchanté de vous rencontrer !** dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Pendant que plusieurs personnes venaient lui parler, il se mit à regarder un peu partout autour de lui et à un moment donné, son regard croisa le mien, ce qui me fit légèrement rougir. Je me dépêcha de détourner les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

Je continuais de préparer le repas en essayant d'agir comme si j'étais normal, mais je devais m'avouer que ce contact visuel, pour une raison qui m'échappe, m'avait déstabilisé. Je sentis soudain une main sur mon épaule, et je sursauta face à ce contact inattendu. Je vis Meiko me regarder bizarrement, étonnée de mon comportement (qui m'étonnait aussi, décidément je n'étais pas normal), et avant que je puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, elle me dit:

**- Et si tu allais voir Kuro-kun ? Je m'occupe du souper.**

Je n'en n'avais pas vraiment envie, allez savoir pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de ce mec. Mais le regard que me lança mon aînée me convaincu de faire ce qu'elle me disait. Résigné, je m'avança donc vers le petit attroupement, un peu gêné car je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder. Rin me vit, me pris le bras et me tira vers lui, en s'exclamant de son habituel air surexcité:

**- Et lui c'est Len, mon jumeau !**

Le mec avec les oreilles de chat (je m'en remettrai jamais, de ces oreilles) me regarda un instant, il avait l'air choqué, puis c'est comme s'il revint soudainement à lui et il me dit simplement, en souriant:

**- Enchanté, Len-kun !**

**- Enchanté...**

Ce surnom me rendit heureux et m'énerva en même temps, bon ça y est j'ai des émotions contradictoires maintenant, me serais-je transformé en femme enceinte ? Ah, noooon ! Pitié !

Après cet espèce de petit délire que je me suis inventé, on finit par aller manger, enfin ! Pendant le repas les filles n'arrêtaient pas de parler au nouveau, d'après moi elles ont toutes un faible pour lui, je me demande bien pourquoi, il a rien de spécial... Ah si, ses oreilles. En plus elles sont noires, alors qu'il est blond, vous pouvez m'expliquer le délire ?!

Après le souper, je monta rapidement dans ma chambre voulant fuir ce mec et les autres, j'avais besoin d'être seul. Juste avant de monter j'entendis Meiko dire qu'il dormira avec Miku et Gumi, tant mieux, leur chambre sont à l'opposé de la mienne, il viendra pas m'embêter le soir. Je me coucha rapidement, bien qu'il était que 19h j'étais crevé, d'ailleurs je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

**PDV Kuro**

Et bien, quelle journée ! Dire que j'avais eu peur qu'ils me rejettent ou qu'ils me trouvent bizarre, c'est carrément l'effet contraire ! Les gens dans cet orphelinat sont trop sympas, je regrette pas du tout d'être venu ici.

Je dors dans la chambre avec Miku et Gumi, elles sont toutes les deux super gentilles, Miku a été la première à venir me parler, je crois qu'elle aime bien rire et raconter des blagues, elle est trop drôle. Avec Gumi elles forment un super duo, mais y paraît qu'elles sont pas souvent ensembles en dehors de l'orphelinat car Gumi fréquente un autre lycée. Moi je vais dans celui avec Miku et Rin, celle-là aussi elle est sympa ! Elle a beau avoir 2 ans de moins que moi, je la trouve trop mignonne ! Physiquement hein, parce que ça ma l'air d'être une boule d'énergie surexcitée ! Et elle a un jumeau, Len... Oh mon dieu, il est 10 fois plus mignon qu'elle, je craque complètement ! Je lui ai parlé qu'une fois, mais ça a suffit ! Ah, je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre... Par contre il agissait un peu bizarrement, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait, après le repas je l'ai perdu de vue, Rin m'a dit qu'il était monté. En plus sa chambre est à l'opposé de la mienne, quelle vie cruelle ! Ceci dit, peut-être qu'il a peur de moi, c'est déjà arrivé à mon ancien lycée... Je lui demanderai demain, tiens ! Pour le moment, dodo !


	4. Déclaration inattendue

Titre: L'amour d'un chat noir

Auteur: Dieu ! Non ? Bon, ok, c'est moi.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Surnatural

Rated: T pour le moment

Disclaimer: Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Hikaru et ses deux chiens de poche, Akira, Mr et Mme Watanabe et la vieille infirmière.

Note: Review ? :3

* * *

**PDV Len**  
Je me réveilla le lendemain matin en sursaut après avoir fait un horrible cauchemar, j'ai rêvé que j'étais un mec-chat avec des pouvoirs qui s'activaient quand j'embrassais Kaito, Miku était une reine qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner du nez et qui voulait dominer le monde, Rin s'amusait à m'habiller en fille et les autres voulaient me violer... argh ! _(NDA:_ _Clique pour voir la chanson)_ Ça doit être quelque chose que j'ai mangé hier soir, faudra que j'aille vérifier... Tiens, pour une fois que ce n'est pas Rin qui me réveille en folle furieuse... Ma jumelle dormait tranquillement à mes côtés, je décida de la laisser rêver encore un moment, après tout je m'étais levé en avance. Je sortis du lit sans faire de bruit et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où je trouva, à mon plus grand étonnement, ce mec mi-chat aux yeux rouges. Je songea un instant à remonter en vitesse, mais malheureusement pour moi il m'aperçut, et lorsqu'il me vit un grand sourire illumina son visage.

**- Bonjour Len-kun !**  
**- 'jour.**

Je passa à côté de lui et ouvrit le réfrigérateur avant d'en sortir une banane. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'adore les bananes... Hé, ne vous mettez pas à penser à des trucs pervers ! Je parlais du fruit !  
Bref... L'autre blond ne cessait de me fixer, je commençait à être énervé de toujours sentir son regard dans mon dos. Je me tourna vers lui avec l'intention de lui demander plus ou moins poliment d'arrêter de me regarder ainsi, mais quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je vis qu'il me souriait et mon visage devint rouge, j'avais chaud, mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça moi ?! Il dut se poser également des questions sur ma réaction, car il sembla s'affoler aussitôt, et demanda, inquiet:

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Len-kun ? Tu fais de la fièvre ?**

Il tenta de mettre sa main sur mon front pour voir si je faisais de la fièvre, mais je la repoussa un peu trop brusquement en évitant son regard:

**- N-non, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas...**

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Il haussa les épaules et repris sa bouteille pour continuer à boire, c'est seulement à ce moment que je remarqua ce qu'il buvait, attendez c'était... du tapioca ?

**- Tu bois du tapioca le matin ?**  
**- Rectification: J'en bois tout le temps !** me répondit-il en souriant.

Je dois avouer que j'étais légèrement surpris. Bah, peut-être qu'il est comme Kaito et qu'il n'a tout simplement pas compris ce qu'était un petit-déjeuner. Je trouvais ce garçon de plus en plus étrange, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il existait des mecs comme lui...

**- Dis, tu vas dans le même lycée que Rin et Miku, non ?** demanda-t-il soudainement, me sortant de mes pensées.  
**- Ouais, pourquoi ?**  
**- Cool, on est dans le même lycée alors !**

Oh non pitié, dites-moi que je suis toujours dans un cauchemar... Je me pinça pour vérifier, mais ça ne fit que me faire mal, merde je rêvais pas ! Il me regarda bizarrement, il devait se demander pourquoi je me pinçais. Sérieux j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec ce mec, je lui fais pas confiance, j'ai l'impression qu'il va bientôt m'arriver un truc si je reste avec lui...

**PDV Kuro**

Finalement j'ai oublié de lui demander pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite... bah, tant pis. Et puis ce matin il m'a parlé, youhou ~ !

Une fille du nom de Luka m'a proposé de faire le chemin jusqu'au lycée avec elle, j'ai dis oui. Je lui avais pas vraiment adressé la parole hier, mais je me rappelle de son prénom, c'est déjà ça. Elle a un an de plus que moi, d'ailleurs elle est super grande ça fait presque flipper ... !

On parla tout le trajet, elle est très gentille. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle aussi est très proche de Miku, mais que depuis quelques jours elles se parlent à peine, je me demande pourquoi...

Arrivés au lycée elle me quitta pour aller rejoindre un groupe de garçons, sans doute de sa classe. Pendant quelques minutes, je resta planté au beau milieu de la cour, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Puis une petite furie blonde me sauta dessus, j'eu à peine le temps de reconnaître Rin qu'elle me tira à l'intérieur du bâtiment en disant qu'on allait être en retard. Je me laissa faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Je sens que cette première journée va être remplie de surprises !

**PDV Len**

Dès qu'on arriva au lycée, Rin nous quitta pour aller ''rejoindre un pote'', comme elle a dit. Je regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, incrédule, l'endroit où elle se tenait, avant que Miku me dise qu'elle allait aller dans sa classe. Je lui fis un dernier signe avant de la regarder s'éloigner, puis de me diriger à mon tour vers ma propre classe en passant par mon casier. J'eu à peine le temps de m'asseoir à un bureau que la cloche sonna, je remarqua que Rin n'était pas encore arrivée, tiens bizarre c'est pas dans son habitude d'arriver en retard. Le prof s'installa et commença le cours. 5 minutes après le début du cours la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

**- Mademoiselle Kagamine vous êtes en retard.**

**- Désolée monsieur ! J'aidais le nouveau pour son inscription !**

Ah bon, y'a un nouveau dans notre classe aussi ? Les autres élèves commencèrent à parler entre eux, le prof les réprimanda:

**- Silence ! Bon mademoiselle ça va pour cette fois, allez vous asseoir à côté de Haruka. En vitesse ! Bien, toi avance et présente-toi.**

Ma soeur s'exécuta, laissant avancer le mec derrière elle, qui -

Oh mon dieu, mais attendez...

...

...

...

C'est pas vrai, on me fait une blague ?!

**- Bonjour tout le monde ! Moi c'est Kuroneko, enchanté de vous rencontrer !**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?!

La classe recommença à parler entre eux, c'est sur qu'avec ses oreilles de chat il fera parler de lui dans toute l'école aujourd'hui ! De mon côté, j'avais beugé dès qu'il s'avait avancé devant la classe, il ne m'avait pas encore vu heureusement. Le prof reprit la parole:

**- Silence j'ai dis ! Bon, Kuro-kun tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de... Len-kun là-bas, au fond à droite. En vitesse !**

... Pitié, achevez-moi quelqu'un !

Dès qu'il croisa mon regard un gigantesque sourire illumina son visage, il se dépêcha de prendre place à côté de moi pendant que le prof continua son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mon voisin s'installa puis se tourna vers moi, mais je regardais dehors, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée de vouloir me parler. Mais on dirait bien que la nature est contre moi aujourd'hui...

**- Len-kun, je ne savais pas que tu étais dans cette classe !**

**- Moi non plus ! T'es pas censé avoir 16 ans ?!** je lui demanda en me tournant rapidement vers lui, bon je l'avoue, ignorer les gens c'est pas mon fort...

**- J'ai... j'ai redoublé deux fois ma classe...** il répondit, un peu gêné en se frottant la nuque. Mon dieu je rêve, il est pire que moi à l'école ! Il reprit en souriant: **C'est trop cool, en plus de partager la même maison et le même lycée, maintenant on est dans la même classe !**

Ouais, j'aurais bien aimé m'en passer !

Il continua à me parler dans les minutes qui suivirent, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, non définitivement je préférais regarder dehors. Il ne sembla pas remarquer que je ne lui prêtait aucune attention. À un moment donné, j'en eu marre, je me tourna vers lui et lui dit, assez bas pour que le prof ne nous grille pas:

**- Écoute, j'en n'ai rien à foutre de ce que tu dis, fiche-moi la paix !**

Bon c'était un peu rude, mais au moins ça risque de le faire taire. Comme de fait il arrêta de parler et me fixa, puis il se retourna et se mit à bouder comme un gamin. Non mais je vous jure !

Je me retourna en soupirant et en priant pour qu'il me boude toute la journée, ça serait vraiment chiant s'il décidait de me coller au derrière partout dans le lycée, les gens pourraient penser qu'on est amis, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas.

Soudain un petit bruit attira mon attention, comme une boule de papier qu'on lance, je me retourna à moitié et vit qu'il avait reçu un message, visiblement ça venait d'un groupe de filles pas loin. Il le lu et leur fit un sourire étincelant qui les firent toutes glousser et rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent ?!

Le cours dura toute la matinée, matinée durant laquelle je du supporter mon voisin et le groupe de filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des messages, je vous jure c'était l'horreur ! Quand la cloche sonna, je me dépêcha de prendre mes trucs et de me diriger vers la sortie, mais ce con m'en empêcha:

**- Len-kun, ç -**

**- T'étais pas en train de me bouder toi ?** je le coupa froidement en le fusillant du regard, j'espérais que ça le dissuaderait de me parler pour le restant de mes jours, mais visiblement il ne lâchait pas facilement.

**- Je ne boude jamais très longtemps... Bref je disais, ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ?**

**- Dans tes rêves oui !**

Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, qu'il me laisse tranquille ! Je déteste les gens qui sont collants, qui agissent comme si on était amis alors que c'est pas le cas, qui croient que la vie est toute rose et toute belle... Je le déteste !

J'alla rapidement à la cafétéria, où je vis ma soeur et mon amie déjà installées à une table qui rigolaient. J'alla les rejoindre et on discuta dans la bonne humeur. Soudain je vis l'autre con entrer, il m'aperçut et me fixa, je le fixa aussi, on se défia du regard un moment avant que je ne réalise qu'il semblait triste, je ressentis alors un drôle de sentiment qui me fit détourner le regard, gêné. Quand je le regarda une nouvelle fois je vis qu'il se dirigeait vers une table avec le groupe de fille de tout à l'heure, ouf ! J'ai eu peur qu'il aille la mauvaise idée de venir nous voir. Miku sembla remarquer que je ne parlais plus, elle se tourna pour voir où je regardais, Rin fit de même en disant:

**- Dis, Len, j'ai cru remarquer que t'étais froid avec Kuro-kun... **

**- Ce mec est hypra collant, il me fait chier !**

**- Il veut juste être ton ami !**

**- Rien à foutre ! Je déteste les mecs comme lui... **

L'ambiance à table s'était refroidie, je décida de me lever et de partir, en plus j'avais fini de manger. Je partis dans la cour et décida d'écouter mon iPod pour me changer les idées. Je m'installa dans un coin un peu plus reculé, derrière le bâtiment, là où personne d'autre ne venait à pars le concierge de temps en temps. Je m'accota dos au mur et mis une chanson rock. La musique me permettait de m'évader et de me calmer, la preuve après quelques minutes je m'étais détendu et j'écouta des chansons plus calmes. Je me mis à fredonner l'air doucement, puis quand le refrain arriva, je sentis quelque chose me sauter dessus:

**- Je t'ai trouvé !**

Bien sûr cette chose était ce con qui, par on ne sait quel moyen, m'avait trouvé. Je sursauta et, par réflexe, me décala sur le côté, ce qui fit qu'il tomba par terre, à l'endroit où j'étais.

**- Aieuuuh ! C'est pas sympa Len-kun !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

**- Bah, je te cherchais, et une fille blonde de notre classe m'a dit que tu venais souvent ici, alors je suis venu voir si t'étais là, et je t'ai trouvé !** dit-t'il avec son grand sourire habituel. Si je trouve qui est cette fille blonde, je la tue !

Bon, c'était pas vraiment le plus important, pour le moment il était toujours là, et visiblement il me lâcherait pas si facilement, merde mais il fait chier à me coller comme ça !

**- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me suis toujours partout où je vais ?**

**- ... Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ?**

**- Oui !**

Il me regarda intensément, je ne compris pas trop pourquoi avant qu'il ne dise:

**- Len-kun, je suis amoureux de toi.**

Ça par contre, c'était pas prévu...


	5. La fête

Titre: L'amour d'un chat noir

Auteur: Dieu ! Non ? Bon, ok, c'est moi.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Surnatural

Rated: T pour le moment

Disclaimer: Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Hikaru et ses deux chiens de poche, Akira, Mr et Mme Watanabe et la vieille infirmière.

Note: Review ? :3

* * *

**PDV Len**

**- Len-kun, je suis amoureux de toi.**

Il avait dit ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux, extrêmement sérieux. C'est la première fois que je le voyais sérieux, d'habitude il souriait toujours, riait ou encore, me boudait. Moi j'étais choqué, il faut dire que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait une déclaration, un mec en plus, qui est plus vieux que moi ! Mais comment peut-il dire ça, on se connaît à peine, il ne peut pas m'aimer !

**- Que...**

**- Je suis sérieux**, déclara-t-il, comme si je pouvais douter de ça...

**- Ça j'avais remarqué, merci**, dis-je en soupirant.

Je passa une main devant mes yeux en les fermant, essayant de calmer mon coeur qui s'était mis à battre étrangement vite. Puis je les rouvris en fixant le sol, je ne savais pas quoi dire...

**- Comment peux-tu dire des trucs pareils en étant aussi sérieux sans être un minimum embarrassé ?** demandais-je en rougissant, je l'entendis pouffer, mon dieu c'est lui qui me fait sa déclaration et c'est moi qui est gêné, c'est le monde à l'envers !

**- Je ne sais pas. Tu m'as posé la question, j'ai répondu, c'est tout. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'attendais rien de ta part.**

Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu te déclares et t'attends rien en retour, tout va bien ! Il pense que je suis si naïf que ça ? Je finis par le regarder, il me souriait doucement, son air sérieux avait disparu. J'ouvris la bouche, m'apprêtant à lui répondre, mais on se fit interrompre en entendant la cloche sonner.

**- Merde, on va être en retard !**

[…]

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Il agissait comme si tout était normal, donc je faisais pareil. De toute manière, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à sa déclaration. Je ne partageais pas ses sentiments bien sûr, et je ne comprenais pas les siens. J'étais un mec tout à fait banal, assez petit pour mon âge, et je ressemblais trait pour trait à Rin, normal vu qu'on est jumeaux. Le seul truc qui nous permettait de nous différencier étaient nos cheveux, car si je détachais les miens c'était presque impossible de savoir qui était qui. Ce qui pouvait tourner à notre avantage, car ainsi je pouvais me faire passer pour Rin, et elle pour moi. On l'a déjà fait, un jour à l'école, et personne n'a rien remarqué ! D'ailleurs c'est ce que je trouvais étrange, pourquoi ce mec disait-il être amoureux de moi et pas de Rin ? Était-il gay ? Et même s'il l'était, ça ne faisait aucun sens, il devrait s'intéresser à des mecs plus... plus... ben pas comme moi quoi !

Pendant que je me posais des questions, perdu dans mes pensées, je failli ne pas entendre Miku et Rin qui commençaient à parler de faire une fête pour ''Kuro-kun'', pour fêter son arrivée. Elles semblaient surexcitées en nommant tout ce qu'elles devraient acheter et préparer, et tout le reste. Je les regarda mi-amusé mi-blasé, bon qu'elles fassent ce qu'elles veulent, je ne pense pas que j'irais à cette fête, je préfère rester dans ma chambre à écouter de la musique.

On arriva chez nous et elles se dépêchèrent de commencer à tout préparer tandis que je monta prendre mes vêtements pour ensuite aller sous la douche. Je soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude sur mon corps, puis je relâcha mes muscles, étonné de voir que j'étais extrêmement tendu. Je crois que tous ces événements me font beaucoup trop stresser, je devrais me calmer...

J'entendis soudain cogner à la porte de la salle de bain, avant d'entendre la voix de Rin me disant de me dépêcher. Je remarqua que ça faisait une heure que j'étais sous la douche, merde j'avais pas vu le temps passer, Meiko va me gueuler dessus parce que je l'ai pas aidée pour le repas...

**PDV Rin**

Tout était enfin prêt pour la fête de Kuro-kun, j'avais tellement hâte ! Bien sûr on a fini par mettre tout le monde au courant, sauf lui, ça sera une surprise ! Meiko a accepté qu'on achète des chips, des bonbons et d'autres trucs du genre, on a aussi loué quelques films d'horreurs (ça peut vous étonner, mais je préfère les films d'horreurs aux films romantiques...) et plusieurs jeux. Gakupo va venir, ainsi que Akaito, le grand frère de Kaito d'un an son aîné. J'ai entendu dire qu'il aurait un faible pour Mikuo, le frère de Miku. Vous avez sans doute deviné que je vais profiter de cette soirée pour essayer de les mettre en couple, je suis la meilleure dans ce domaine !

Après le repas, j'échangea un regard complice avec Miku, puis on se mit à fixer Meiko qui nous fit un sourire comme signal. Je me leva alors et me tourna vers ma victime:

**- Kuro-kun, tu as un moment ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose dans ma chambre.**

**- Ok, je te suis !**

Les autres à qui on avait parlé de la fête comprirent que c'était le moment. Notre plan était d'éloigner Kuro-kun le temps de préparer le salon, puis de lui faire la surprise, et ensuite de profiter toute la soirée de la fête ! J'étais celle chargée de le distraire le temps que les autres mettent tout en place, et je ne comptais pas échouer dans ma mission.

Kuro-kun me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre, puisque je devais lui montrer quelque chose je décida de faire comme si c'était ma collection de mangas, je lui en avait parlé une fois et j'avais cru comprendre qu'il adorait les mangas, autant en profiter.

**- Wouaah mais c'est un vrai trésor ce que t'as là !** dit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux devant la boîte que je venais de sortir.

Il faut avouer que j'en avais vraiment beaucoup, même si la moitié étaient à la base à Len, mais je décida de ne pas lui dire. Ce n'était qu'un détail, de toute manière.

Alors qu'il fouillait joyeusement dans la boîte, je vis toutes les lumières de la maison s'éteindre. On était maintenant dans le noir. Je fis semblant d'être étonnée:

**- Ah tiens, il a du y avoir une panne d'électricité. Je vais aller voir au salon, tu viens ?**

Ma question n'en était pas une, il du le comprendre au ton que j'avais pris. N'ayant pas le choix, il quitta ce qui semblait être son nouveau trésor pour me suivre jusqu'à la plus grande pièce de l'orphelinat. Et alors, toutes les lumières se rouvrirent, et tout le monde cria: **Surprise !** Kuro-kun ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant tout ce qui était devant lui. Puis il me regarda, puisqu'il ne semblait pas comprendre je lui expliqua en souriant:

**- On a décidé de faire une petite fête pour ton arrivée !**

Puis il regarda le petit groupe de gens devant lui, il semblait ému, je crois même qu'il s'apprêtait à pleurer...

**- Oh, merci, il ne fallait pas !**

**PDV Kuro**

J'y crois pas, ils ont fait tout ça pour moi ! Décidément c'est l'orphelinat le plus sympa au monde, je veux jamais partir d'ici !

J'étais en train de jouer à Mario & Sonic en équipe de deux quand mon équipe gagna, je sauta dans les bras de ma coéquipière (Rin) en criant de joie, elle fit pareil. Presque tout le long de la soirée on s'amusa ainsi. Je rigolais avec tout le monde, mais en fait, depuis tout à l'heure je cherchais Len, en effet je ne l'avais vu nul part et je commençais à m'inquiéter. La fête battait son plein quand Meiko cria soudainement que c'était l'heure de danser, je remarqua alors qu'il y avait une piste de danse dans un coin, mon dieu, ils ne cesseront de m'étonner ! Je profita de ce moment pour m'éclipser et monta dans la chambre des jumeaux pour voir si mon petit blond y était. Et comme de fait, je le vis couché sur le ventre, il semblait en train d'écrire quelque chose dans un cahier. Lorsque j'entra il se tourna vers moi et se dépêcha de fermer le cahier en se relevant, de manière à être assis.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** me demanda-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux, l'air légèrement mal à l'aise.

**- Je te retourne la question, tu es le seul manquant à la fête.**

**- Je... n'aime pas trop les soirées de ce genre.**

**- Len-kun, si ce serait vrai tu serais un anti-sociable, ce qui n'est pas le cas**, déclarais-je en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il détourna la tête, gêné. Héhé, j'en étais sûr ! **Allez viens, tu vas voir on s'éclate !**

Je n'attendis pas de savoir son avis, je me jeta sur lui et lui pris la main pour le tirer vers le salon. Je l'entendis protester mais je l'ignorais. Je l'emmena jusqu'aux tables où je m'arrêta en le regardant. Je pris un verre et en versa du jus avant de lui servir en lui souriant. Il regarda le verre, puis me regarda, il soupira et finit par le prendre avant d'en boire une gorgée. Je lui sourit et il leva les yeux au ciel, mais je voyais à son air qu'il semblait apprécier. Puis je le tira devant l'écran de télé où on avait branché les manettes, heureusement la place était inoccupée car presque tout le monde était sur la piste de danse. Je ralluma l'écran et commença une nouvelle partie avant qu'il puisse refuser. Il m'envoya un regard noir mais s'installa sur l'autre côté du sofa et prit la manette. La partie commença, c'était Mario Kart et je l'avais mis en 1 contre 1. Len-kun semblait ne pas y avoir joué depuis longtemps, mais bien vite il se rappela comment jouer. Aucun de nous deux ne comptait perdre, et Len-kun avait l'air plus détendu, plus... joueur. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être comme ça. Soudain, je remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs verres vides à côté de lui, et c'est seulement à ce moment que je me rappela qu'il se levait souvent pour se servir le même jus que je lui avais fait goûter tout à l'heure. Une vague d'inquiétude s'empara de moi, j'avais l'impression que ce jus était la raison du soudain... changement de comportement de mon petit blond. J'arrêta le jeu sous les protestations de Len-kun qui me demanda qu'est-ce que je faisais. Je m'approcha de lui et passa une main sur son front avant de sursauter en voyant qu'il était brûlant. Je le regarda, il avait les joues rougies et un regard bizarre, pas de doute, il n'était pas dans son état naturel. Je lui pris la main et remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, où je ferma la porte avant de l'étendre sur son lit. Je partis en direction de sa salle de bain et sortit un linge que je mouilla un peu avant de retourner aux côtés de celui que j'aime. Je posa délicatement le linge trempé sur son front, il me regarda sans comprendre ce que je faisais, je lui dis doucement en fronçant les sourcils:

**- Je crois que quelqu'un a mis de l'alcool dans ce jus...**

**- Et alors ?**

Je le fixa étonné, puis il se mit à rire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, décidément l'alcool le rend très bizarre.

**- Tu ferais mieux de te coucher, je crois que tu as besoin de repos**, dis-je après quelques minutes de silence en enlevant le linge de son front.

J'allais me relever quand je sentis sa main me retenir, il me força à me baisser à sa hauteur, je le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Je croyais qu'il voulait me parler, mais je su que je me trompais quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.


	6. Le plan

Titre: L'amour d'un chat noir

Auteur: Dieu ! Non ? Bon, ok, c'est moi.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Surnatural

Rated: T pour le moment

Disclaimer: Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Hikaru et ses deux chiens de poche, Akira, Mr et Mme Watanabe et la vieille infirmière.

Note: Je préviens que dans ce chapitre il y a un moment plutôt… chaud entre nos deux protagonistes préférés. o/

Aussi, à partir d'ici, les chapitres seront un peu plus longs. (je crois)

En tout cas, bonne lecture!

Review ? :3

* * *

**PDV Rin**  
Cela faisait maintenant presque 10 minutes que je cherchais le meilleur plan pour mettre Akaito et Mikuo ensemble. Le premier était à quelques mètres de moi, en train de grignoter des chips tandis que le second était en train de jouer à un jeu contre sa soeur. Je finis par mettre au point mon plan, et en me frottant les mains avec un petit rire machiavélique je me dirigea vers mon amie aux cheveux bleus.

**- Désolée de vous déranger, Miku je peux te parler deux minutes ?**

Elle acquiesça et nous nous éloignâmes un peu, de façon à ce que la musique soit moins forte.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-elle une fois que nous étions assez loin.  
**- C'est le temps de commencer le plan « Mettre en couple Akaito et Mikuo ! »** m'exclamais-je d'un air joyeux, juste assez fort pour que personne d'autre qu'elle n'entende.

Elle me regarda en souriant, avant de demander:

**- Alors, c'est quoi ce plan ?**

**PDV Miku**  
Rin m'expliqua clairement ce qu'on allait faire, je l'écoutais attentivement sans pouvoir me retenir de sourire. Ça fait un moment que j'ai remarqué les regards amoureux qu'ils se lancent quand l'autre ne regarde pas. Mikuo compte beaucoup pour moi, je ferai à peu près n'importe quoi pour le voir heureux, et que Rin soit de mon côté me fait vraiment plaisir. Quand elle eu finit de tout m'expliquer, on commença à mettre le plan à exécution. Je retourna donc m'asseoir près de mon grand frère pendant que la petite blonde se dirigeait comme si de rien n'était vers Akaito. Mikuo me fixa quelques secondes avant de me demander de quoi on parlait. Je pris un air légèrement inquiet:

**- Ben, Rin était bizarre, elle agissait comme... comme si elle était saoule tu vois ! Je crois qu'on a mis de l'alcool dans les breuvages. Et là je crois qu'elle essaie de draguer Akaito, j'ai essayé de la retenir mais...** dis-je en me tournant vers Rin et le garçon aux cheveux rouges, en effet on la voyait en train de rire bruyamment et qui collait un peu trop Akaito, qui lui se lassait faire en riant aussi.

La réaction de Mikuo ne tarda pas, il se leva vitesse grand V et se dirigea vers le duo avant d'attraper le bras de son amour secret - plus pour longtemps secret - et de l'emmener un peu plus loin. Rin vint me rejoindre, je ne pu me retenir de rire plus longtemps, bientôt suivie par Rin:

**- Mon dieu, t'as vu sa réaction ! Hahaha ! J'en connais un qui est jaloux !**  
**- Et comment ! Mais dis au fait, t'imites drôlement bien la fille bourrée toi !**  
**- Merci ! Je devrais rejoindre le club de théâtre tu crois ?**  
**- Hahaha, oui tu devrais !**

On continua de rigoler pendant plusieurs minutes, ça fait du bien de se relaxer et de rire de temps en temps !

**PDV Kuro**

Bon. Je vous explique la situation: Len-kun est actuellement en train de m'embrasser de manière extrêmement sensuelle.

...

...

...

Attendez, quoi ?!

Ma première réaction fut de rester immobile, choqué. Puis je me rappella qu'il était saoul. Mon cerveau se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse, et deux options s'offrirent à moi:

1: Répondre au baiser, le plaquer sur le lit et profiter de son état d'ivresse pour passer avec lui une nuit très... mouvementée.

2: Le repousser gentiment, essayer de le calmer et ne pas céder à ses pulsions amoureuses.

Je vois vous avouer que le premier choix était nettement plus tentant, mais en pensant aux conséquences que ça engendrerait, je décida à contrecoeur de choisir la seconde. Je m'apprêtait à me décoller de lui quand je sentis sa langue passer au travers de mes lèvres et rencontrer la mienne. Je commença soudainement à avoir très chaud.

Non, il ne faut pas que je cède à la tentation. Je ne dois pas céder, je ne dois pas -

...

C'est lui qui vient de gémir ainsi ?

S'en fut trop pour moi.

Je rompis le baiser pour le plaquer sur le lit avant de reprendre ses lèvres sauvagement et passionnément. J'avais chaud, j'avais envie de lui, et ses gémissements adorables ainsi que ses mains qui s'accrochaient à mon dos n'étaient pas pour arranger mon état. Je passa mes mains sous son t-shirt avant de le lui enlever et de reprendre aussitôt ses lèvres, oubliant d'être délicat. Puis je descendis vers son cou, m'appliquant à y laisser des marques violettes quand soudain un cri de plaisir lui échappa, me ramenant à la réalité. Je me releva, honteux d'avoir laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus, et me permettant ainsi de voir l'état de mon petit blond. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés, lui donnant un style incroyablement sexy. Il avait les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées par nos baisers et le regard brouillé par le plaisir et l'alcool. Son cou et son torse imberbe déjà marqués de quelques suçons me donnaient envie d'en laisser d'autres. Sa braguette de pantalon était détachée, laissant entrevoir une partie de son caleçon. Il me regardait d'un air me suppliant de ne pas m'arrêter, et cette vue plus qu'érotique ne faisait qu'accroître mon désir. Mais je savais que je devais me retenir, je ne devais pas aller plus loin, j'étais même déjà allé trop loin. Je me laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de lui en soupirant, épuisé d'être passé rapidement d'une émotion à l'autre. Il vint alors se coller contre moi et ferma les yeux. Je le pris dans mes bras, nichant ma tête dans son cou, respirant son parfum envoûtant, et m'endormit ainsi.


	7. Le début des ennuis

Titre: L'amour d'un chat noir

Auteur: Dieu ! Non ? Bon, ok, c'est moi.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Surnatural

Rated: T pour le moment

Disclaimer: Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Hikaru et ses deux chiens de poche, Akira, Mr et Mme Watanabe et la vieille infirmière.

Note: Review ? :3

* * *

**PDV Len**

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose que je constata était que j'avais un énorme mal de tête. Je ne voulais pas bouger, surtout que j'avais l'agréable sensation d"être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Peut-être que je suis encore en train de rêver... Si c'est le cas, je ne veux surtout pas me réveiller, c'est si confortable. Je sentis une légère pression dans mon dos, comme si quelqu'un me serrait plus fort, puis une légère odeur de tapioca me parvint. C'est drôle, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un, je ne sais plus qui. Mon mal de tête sembla alors augmenter, ce qui me ramena quelque peu à la réalité, me faisant entrouvrir les yeux. J'aperçu un visage étrangement familier à quelques centimètres de moi, qui me fixait de ses yeux rouges sang. Je referma les yeux et commençait à me rendormir quand soudain ça fit tilt dans ma tête. Je rouvris les yeux en grand avant de reculer d'au moins un mètre en criant de manière très peu virile, je vous l'accorde. Il se releva en me regardant d'un air coupable:

**- Attends! Laisse-moi t'expliquer... **

Je le fixa un moment avant de réaliser qu'il était torse nu et moi aussi. Je rougis violemment, oh non ne me dites pas qu'on a fait... ça...

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Len-kun**, dit-il en devinant mes pensées. Il prit une inspiration avant de continuer: **Hier soir, tu étais saoul, visiblement quelqu'un a mis de l'alcool dans les jus mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. Je t'ai emmené ici, tu étais vraiment bizarre et là tu t'es mis à... m'embrasser,** fit-il en rougissant. Je rougis aussi en écoutant avec attention la suite: **J'ai essayé de me retenir, mais si tu avais vu ton état... Je me suis laissé aller 5 minutes... avant de m'arrêter. Ne t'en fais pas, on n'a rien fait d'autre que s'embrasser. D'ailleurs... je dois avouer que tu es plutôt doué...**

Je vira au rouge cramoisie, mon dieu si ce qu'il dit est vrai, mais alors ça veut dire que...

**- ...**

**- Len-kun ?** demanda-t-il, hésitant, je crois qu'il avait peur de ma réaction.

**- C'était mon premier baiser**, dis-je simplement en passant un doigt sur mes lèvres, **et je ne m'en souviens même pas...**

Il me regarda choqué, je devina qu'il se sentait extrêmement coupable à cet instant, et il avait raison...

**- Oh mon dieu je suis vraiment désolé! J-Je ne savais pas... **

**- Ce n'est pas grave Kuro-san...**

Il me regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mon visage qui était redevenu de couleur normale reprit sa couleur cramoisie, merde c'est sorti tout seul !

**- Kuro...san...?**

**- J-je... T-tu as deux ans de plus que moi non ? A-alors...**

Merde, merde et re-merde! Je déteste être gêné! Il me fixait toujours et semblait réfléchir, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit je me releva en vitesse, prit un t-shirt au passage et lui lança simplement qu'on allait être en retard si on ne se dépêchait pas. Oui car, les filles ont fait une fête mais elles n'ont pas pensé qu'on est mercredi...

Je descendis rapidement à la cuisine où je trouva Miku et Rin déjà réveillées, tiens c'est vrai ma soeur n'était pas dans la chambre ce matin. Je lui posa la question et elle me répondit simplement qu'elle s'est endormie sur le canapé donc Miku l'a ramenée à sa chambre. Elles me demandèrent ensuite où était ''Kuro-kun'' car elles ne l'avaient pas vu. Je rougis légèrement, je n'avais pas envie de tout leur raconter... Je répondis donc qu'il m'a ramené à ma chambre parce que j'étais fatigué et qu'ensuite il s'est endormi sur le lit. Elles semblèrent me croire, tant mieux! Je partis en vitesse de la maison et me dirigea seul vers le lycée, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je passa de nouveau mon pouce sur mes lèvres, je ne me rappelais de rien du tout, pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait menti... Pour une raison inconnue, le fait que je n'en n'aie aucun souvenir me frustrait. Je rougis à cette constatation, mon dieu à quoi je pense moi ?! On s'en fiche après tout, c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de lui !

Lorsque j'arrivais au lycée il n'y avait que 2 ou 3 personnes dans la cour, j'étais vraiment arrivé en avance. Je me dirigea vers ma salle de classe et décida de réviser, car on avait un examen la semaine prochaine. À peine avais-je commencé à relire mes cours que mon mal de tête revint en force. Et merde ! Je vais devoir passer à l'infirmerie...

Je continua ma révision encore quelques minutes avant de ne plus être capable de supporter mon mal de crâne. Je me releva donc, ramassa mes affaires et me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie. Je remarquais en chemin que plusieurs élèves étaient arrivés, d'après moi la cloche va sonner bientôt, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher! J'arrivais finalement devant la porte peinte en bleu clair, je toqua deux coups avant qu'une voix chaleureuse me réponde d'entrer. Je m'exécuta et la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame aux cheveux grisâtres qui me souriait. Elle était vraiment gentille et attentionnée, mais proche de la retraite, ce qui m'inquiétait un peu. Je ne voulais pas tomber sur un vieillard grincheux comme nouvel infirmier!

Elle me donna quelques pastilles contre le mal de tête que j'avala rapidement avant de retourner vers ma classe. Je me rassis à ma table et regarda l'heure, il me restait cinq minutes. Je souffla un peu et commença à sortir mes cahiers quand je sentis qu'on s'installait à la place d'à côté, je releva la tête et croisa _son_ regard. Il me sourit gentiment, je ne pu que détourner les yeux en rougissant, j'étais encore plus gêné en sa présence depuis que je l'ai appelé Kuro-san. D'ailleurs je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà appelé par son prénom... Aaah, c'est encore pire !

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent comme d'habitude, avec mon voisin qui n'arrêtait pas de parler et qui recevait pleins de messages de ses nouvelles fans et moi qui tentait de l'ignorer en contemplant les arbres. Je fus soulagé lorsque la cloche annonçant le midi retentit, et je passa devant lui avant qu'il me demande de manger avec lui. Je n'avais pas très faim, donc je décida d'acheter simplement un sandwich et je sortis dehors pour manger dans un coin à l'ombre. J'allais sortir mon iPod pour écouter ma musique quand je sentis quelqu'un se planter devant moi. Je releva la tête et vis une fille qui je crois était dans ma classe, en tout cas elle me disait quelque chose. Je n'y fis pas trop attention et continua mes affaires quand elle me releva la tête en plaçant un doigt sur mon menton. Nos visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres à peine. Je ne cilla pas, soutenant son regard contrarié que j'aille ''osé l'ignorer''.

**- Il y a un problème ?** demandais-je simplement, voyant qu'elle attendait une réaction de ma part.

**- Quoi ! Comment oses-tu me dire ça naturellement, après ce que tu as osé faire !**

**- Et qu'ai-je fais exactement ?** dis-je d'un air blasé.

**- Ce n'est pas évident ?! On veut que tu arrêtes de tourner autour de Kuro-kun !**

**- ''On'' ?**

C'est seulement à ce moment que je remarqua qu'elle était accompagnée de deux filles, une aux cheveux noirs et l'autre blonde. Ah si, je me souviens maintenant ! Elles sont dans ma classe toutes les trois, et elles sont insupportables. La fille devant moi semble être le ''chef de gang''. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Je crois que c'est quelque chose du genre Hakari... Enfin bon, c'est pas très important. Elle se recula un peu et lâcha mon menton, me laissant un angle de vue sur son décolleté exagéré. Je n'y fis pas attention et replanta mon regard dans le sien.

**- Et je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui lui tourne autour, c'est lui qui tourne autour de moi. De toute manière, pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai des trucs à faire.** Lui répondis-je en me relevant et en la poussant pour dégager le passage. En passant devant elle je sentis son regard froid dans mon dos.

**- Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça, Kagamine !** me cria-t-elle avant que j'entre dans le bâtiment.

**PDV Omniscient**

La porte se referma en claquant, tandis que la jeune fille continuait de fixer d'un regard haineux l'endroit où Len se trouvait encore quelques instants auparavant. Ses deux acolytes se tournèrent vers elle, et elles purent constater qu'elle tremblait de rage.

**- Que va-t-on faire, Hikaru-sama ?** demanda la première, la plus grande des deux.

**- Oui, on ne va certainement pas le laisser nous voler Kuro-kun !** renchérit la seconde, ses yeux bleus fixant celle qu'elle considérait comme son modèle. La chef du trio ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, puis elle sembla avoir une idée, et un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage parfaitement maquillé.

**- Oh non, ne vous en faites pas. Il a osé nous répondre ainsi, il ne mérite qu'un châtiment douloureux ! Je vais lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas ainsi d'Hikaru Kayori !** dit-elle en riant de manière inquiétante, bientôt suivie de ses deux chiens de poche. **Tiens-toi bien, Kagamine, le jeu ne fait que commencer...**


	8. Secret et jalousie

Titre: L'amour d'un chat noir

Auteur: Dieu ! Non ? Bon, ok, c'est moi.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Surnatural

Rated: T pour le moment

Disclaimer: Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Hikaru et ses deux chiens de poche, Akira, Mr et Mme Watanabe et la vieille infirmière. (*Teto est OOC)

Note: Review ? :3

* * *

**PDV Omniscient**

_La chef du trio ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, puis elle sembla avoir une idée, et un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage parfaitement maquillé._

_**- Oh non, ne vous en faites pas. Il a osé nous répondre ainsi, il ne mérite qu'un châtiment douloureux ! Je vais lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas ainsi d'Hikaru Kayori !** dit-elle en riant de manière inquiétante, bientôt suivie de ses deux chiens de poche. **Tiens-toi bien, Kagamine, le jeu ne fait que commencer...**_

_****_Suite à ces paroles, Hikaru fit signe aux deux autres de la suivre, et elle franchit à son tour la porte d'entrée du lycée. Non loin de là, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges avait observé la scène, cachée derrière un arbre. Elle se laissa tomber sur celui-ci et fixa le ciel en murmurant à elle-même:

**- Len-kun est dans de beaux draps... Je me demande si je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider...**

Un papillon passa devant ses yeux, voletant doucement dans l'air frais de cette journée de fin d'été. Puis la jeune fille se redressa, un éclair de malice scintillant dans ses yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

**- Mais oui, j'ai une idée ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !**

Fière d'elle, elle se rassit contre le tronc de l'arbre, sortit un petit calepin de sa poche et commença à y gribouiller des mots avec énergie. Son petit sourire ne disparut pas pendant qu'elle terminait son chef-d'oeuvre qu'elle se mit ensuite à admirer fièrement. Puis elle se releva, rangea son calepin et se dirigea en gambadant vers le lycée avant que la cloche ne sonne.

**PDV Len**

J'étais énervé. Très énervé. À cause de cette fille qui croyait qu'elle pouvait faire sa loi partout. De quoi elle se mêle ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! C'est pas parce qu'elle est amoureuse de ce con qu'elle doit cracher après tout ceux qui s'en approchent ! Le pire c'est que c'est lui qui me suit partout, moi j'ai rien demandé !

Me calmer. Il faut que je me calme. J'entra dans les toilettes et fit couler de l'eau froide que je me passa sur le visage. Puis je réfléchis quelques instants. Un petit sourire fit son apparition sur mes lèvres maintenant humides. Et puis, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut, cette fille. Elle n'arrivera à rien en agissant ainsi, sauf à se faire des ennemis.

De meilleure humeur, je repris mes affaires et me dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de mon prochain cours. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, donc dans le fond à côté de la fenêtre. Tandis que je sortais mes cahiers, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à la place à côté de la mienne. Je releva la tête, m'attendant à voir Kuro-san (j'ai décidé de l'appeler ainsi, même si ça me met dans l'embarras, c'est toujours mieux que ''le con''...), mais au lieu de ça je vis une fille aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges qui me souriait timidement. Je regarda derrière elle et pu apercevoir le blond en question qui la fixait avec un regard haineux et finit par aller s'asseoir à côté de Rin, qui elle semblait ravie de pouvoir lui parler. Je soupira, bon ça m'était égal, et puis avec un peu de chance ma voisine n'est pas bavarde et me laissera tranquille pendant le cours. La clocha sonna et le prof commença son blabla habituel. Ennuyé, je regardais dehors en écoutant à moitié ce qu'il disait. Je sentais ma voisine qui s'agitait sur son siège, et quand je la regarda discrètement, je vis qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise, comme si elle voulait me parler mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment m'aborder. Je me tourna donc vers elle, et lui dit en chuchotant à moitié:

**- Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger, tu peux me parler.**

**- Ah! D-Désolée, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais été douée pour commencer les conversations...**

**- Ben, tu vois, je viens de faire le travail à ta place. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demandais-je d'un ton mi-blasé, mi-amusé.

**- ...Te parler.**

**- Et de quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas moi !**

Je la fixais pendant un moment, surpris. Si je comprends bien...

**- En fait tu veux juste apprendre à me connaître, je me trompe ?**

**- O-On peut dire ça comme ça oui...** répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

**- Ça me va alors**, dis-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit aussi, et on continua à parler tout le reste du cours. Elle s'appelle donc Teto, elle a mon âge et elle a déménagé ici l'année dernière en raison du changement de travail de son père. Je n'ai pas tous les cours avec elle, mais quelques-un, donc on se serait déjà croisés quelque fois. Mais je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle me parle vraiment, car je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu une discussion avec elle avant. Je sentais le regard de Kuro-san sur nous deux, et je devinais qu'il devait être en train de fixer Teto avec des envies de meurtre. À quelque part, je le comprenais, mais en même temps je ne voyais pas pourquoi il s'affolait pour si peu. À vrai dire, s'il réagissait ainsi à chaque fois que je parlais avec une fille, il allait s'énerver très souvent...

Le cours sembla passer plus rapidement, mais c'est quand même avec soulagement que j'entendis la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentir. Je commença à ramasser mes affaires, et Teto fit de même. Puis elle me sourit doucement:

**- Je suis contente d'avoir pu parler avec toi, Len-kun. À vrai dire, la plupart des filles pensent que tu es quelqu'un de banal et de renfermé, mais je viens d'avoir la preuve que tu es au contraire très sympathique et chaleureux !**

**- Ah... M-Merci**, dis-je en rougissant un peu.

Donc il y a des filles qui pensent cela de moi... Eh bien elles n'ont pas vraiment tort, je n'ai pas grand-chose de spécial. On s'échangea nos numéros puis elle partit en me faisant au passage un baiser rapide sur la joue et en me disant ''**À demain !**''. Je rougis et souris bêtement, surpris, en fixant pendant quelques instants la sortie de la classe où elle venait de disparaître. Je m'apprêtait à partir aussi, mais un bras me retint. Je me retourna et vit, sans grand étonnement, Kuro-san qui me fixait et qui semblait très énervé.

**- Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!**

Il attendit que les derniers élèves sortent de la classe avant de me lâcher et de me répondre.

**- Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle faisait avec toi ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix qui démontrait qu'il se retenait d'aller la tuer.

**- Teto ? Rien, elle voulait discuter pour vérifier les rumeurs, car il paraît que les filles disent que je suis banal et renfermé et -**

**- Et tu t'es laissé faire ? Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle essaie juste de te draguer ?!** cracha-t-il en criant presque.

**- Teto n'est qu'une amie !** protestais-je en élevant la voix à mon tour. **Et tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire de ma vie ! Je traîne avec qui je veux, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va m'empêcher de la revoir si je le souhaite !**

Sur ces paroles assez froides, je le laissa en plan et sortit d'un pas rapide de l'établissement. Décidément, tout le monde m'énervait aujourd'hui !

**PDV Omniscient**

Assise sous un cerisier en fleur, Teto ressortit son petit calepin et l'ouvrit à la page où, plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait gribouillé. Elle sortit un stylo rouge foncé et raya la première phrase.

**_« Étape 1: Devenir son amie. Réussi »_**, pensa-t-elle, un sourire baignant sur ses lèvres fines.


	9. Rumeurs

Titre: L'amour d'un chat noir

Auteur: Dieu ! Non ? Bon, ok, c'est moi.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Surnatural

Rated: T pour le moment

Disclaimer: Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Hikaru et ses deux chiens de poche, Akira, Mr et Mme Watanabe et la vieille infirmière. (*Teto est OOC)

Note: Review ? :3

* * *

**PDV Len**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Kuro-san m'évitait, que ce soit à l'école où à l'orphelinat. Personnellement je m'en fichais totalement, même j'étais soulagé de la distance qu'il avait mis entre nous. À force, il commençait à m'énerver. Bon, je le reconnais, ce que je lui ai dis était peut-être un peu exagéré... Mais c'est vrai quoi, qu'il me laisse faire ma vie tranquille, merde !

En deux jours, Teto et moi étions devenus très proches. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait un carnet dans lequel elle notait un peu tout et n'importe quoi, parfois des petites histoires qui lui passaient par la tête ou alors une page de journal intime, lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Je l'ai un peu feuilleté tout à l'heure, avec son accord bien sûr. Elle écrit très bien, elle a vraiment du talent pour ça. Je n'ai pas manqué de le lui dire, et elle a rougis un peu avant de me bégayer un merci. Elle est encore un peu timide mais je la trouve mignonne comme ça. Dire que Kuro-san pensait qu'elle me draguait... il est juste jaloux en fait !

On était maintenant samedi, et Teto m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un magasin non loin du lycée. Un rendez-vous entre amis, s'entend ! Je vous avoue qu'aller faire du shopping n'est pas mon activité préférée, mais il était temps que j'aille m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Disons simplement que ceux qui me restaient n'allaient plus me faire dans quelques semaines.

Je me rendis donc à l'endroit qu'elle m'avait indiqué, et la trouva bientôt malgré la petite foule de monde qui se promenait dans les rues le week-end. Teto avait mis un débardeur rouge avec une petite veste blanche à moitié transparente et des collants noirs. C'était tout simple, mais ça lui allait bien. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu, elle me fit un petit sourire et vint me rejoindre.

On se dirigea d'abord vers un de ses magasins préférés, où elle essaya rapidement plusieurs vêtements avant d'en acheter quelques-un. Puis elle me tira vers un magasin qu'elle avait repéré en arrivant avec ''des vêtements qui t'iraient bien'', comme elle a dit. Je me laissa faire et essaya ceux qu'elle me mis dans les bras. C'est vrai que c'était pas mal, même si c'était un peu différent de mon style habituel, je me sentais bien dedans. Je décida finalement d'en acheter quelques-un. Ayant maintenant faim, on alla ensuite dans un petit restaurant à côté. On se mit alors à parler de tout et de rien, rigolant parfois. Mais à un moment, Teto me demanda:

**- Ne Len-kun, Kuro-kun et toi êtes très proches, non ?**

Sa question me refroidit un peu, mais je voulais être sincère avec elle, je décida donc de lui dire la vérité. Enfin, pas au complet, mais en partie.

**- En fait, on habite dans le même orphelinat, et dès qu'il est arrivé, il s'est mis à me coller, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a ensuite gardé cette fâcheuse habitude dans le lycée. Mais ça m'énerve à force !**

**- Oh, je vois. Donc en fait, tu es un peu sa victime...**

**- Oui... et l'autre jour, y'a une fille là, tu sais la brune dans notre classe, elle est venue me crier dessus parce que je ''suis trop souvent avec Kuro-kun'' !**

**- Pauvre Len-kun...** chuchota Teto en me regardant droit dans les yeux, **On dirait que personne ne te comprends.**

Je rougis un peu, et lui souris doucement:

**- Ben, toi, tu me comprends. Merci...**

Elle rougit à son tour et esquissa un petit sourire gêné. On continua de discuter jusqu'à temps qu'elle me dise qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. On se sépara alors, et je rentra chez moi seul, le coeur léger. Parler avec Teto me faisait vraiment du bien. Je me sentais bien avec elle, elle était comme un rayon de soleil venu de nulle part qui me réchauffait le coeur. J'étais vraiment heureux de l'avoir comme amie.

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi je sentis Kuro-san me fixer avec un regard haineux, mais j'avais l'habitude maintenant, ça faisait 3 jours qu'il me regardait ainsi. Je l'ignora simplement et partis dans ma chambre sans un regard dans sa direction.

**~ 2 jours plus tard ~**

Ce matin c'était lundi, je me dirigeais vers le lycée, bref, un matin tout à fait normal. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais avant de voir la page couverture du journal du lycée.

_« SCOOP ! Kagamine Len et Kasane Teto, nouveau couple ?_

_Il a été confirmé que ces deux jeunes de 14 ans sont récemment devenus très proches. En effet, ils passeraient leur midi ensemble, rentreraient ensemble le soir, et nous les avons également aperçus cette fin de semaine en train de magasiner près du lycée. Les rumeurs disent qu'ils seraient ensemble et que Teto serait la créatrice du nouveau Fan Club de Len. Est-ce vrai ? C'est encore à confirmer ! »_

Je ne pouvais détacher les yeux de cet article. J'ai un Fan club ? Moi ? Depuis quand ? Alors que j'y réfléchissais, une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter. C'est tout de même avec surprise que je vis Kuro-san me regarder, visiblement furieux.

**- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?** demanda-t-il sur un ton étonnement calme.

**- À propos de quoi ?** dis-je tentant de m'enfuir, mais il me retint.

**- À propos de toi et l'autre rousse. Vous êtes ensemble ?**

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.**

**- Tu te fous de moi ?!** s'énerva-t-il en élevant le ton.

Plusieurs personnes autour de nous se retournèrent pour nous fixer. Je ne répondis pas, tentant de cacher ma gêne. Je détestais être le centre d'attention. Kuro-san se calma un peu, me lança un dernier regard et partit en classe. Les gens le regardèrent partir quelques secondes puis continuèrent ce qu'ils faisaient comme si de rien était. Je le regarda partir aussi, puis je porta une main à ma poitrine et essaya de calmer mon coeur qui s'était mis à battre plus vite tandis que je me rappelais son regard, il était triste et inquiet. Je soupira, rangea le journal dans mon sac et partit en cours à mon tour.

Durant la journée, je remarqua qu'il semblait effectivement que j'aie un Fan club. Certaines filles à qui je n'avais jamais adressé la paroles me fixaient pendant le cours et se parlaient entre elles en gloussant. J'aurais voulu pouvoir parler à Teto aujourd'hui, mais elle était absente. Tant pis, je lui enverrai un texto ce soir.

Je partis un peu plus tôt que d'habitude du lycée et arriva donc en premier à Vocaloid. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais avant d'entendre quelques voix venant du salon. Tiens, Meiko est rentré plus tôt ? C'est bizarre, normalement il lui faut une très bonne raison pour sortir de son boulot en avance. C'est peut-être quelque chose d'important ?

Je décida d'aller voir par moi-même en me dirigeant vers l'endroit d'où venaient les voix. Je vis alors Meiko en train de parler à un homme et une femme qui devaient avoir entre 35 et 45 ans. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent ma présence, ils se tournèrent vers moi et Meiko me fit un grand sourire.

**- Ah, Len ! Tu es revenu plus tôt, tant mieux !**

Elle se tourna alors vers l'homme et la femme, et leur dit:

**- C'est lui dont je vous parlais, un des deux plus jeunes. Il a 14 ans.**

Le couple se regardèrent, et d'un accord commun ils acquiescèrent avant de me sourire chaleureusement. Alors que je commençais à comprendre leur présence ici, Meiko se retourna vers moi et continua:

**- Len, je te présente Mr et Mme Watanabe. Ils sont ici pour t'adopter.**


	10. Nouvelle famille

Titre: L'amour d'un chat noir

Auteur: Dieu ! Non ? Bon, ok, c'est moi.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Surnatural

Rated: T pour le moment

Disclaimer: Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Hikaru et ses deux chiens de poche, Akira, Mr et Mme Watanabe et la vieille infirmière. (*Teto est OOC)

Note: Review ? :3

* * *

**PDV Len**  
_« **Je te présente Mr et Mme Watanabe. Ils sont ici pour t'adopter.** »_

L'information prit quelques secondes avant de se rendre jusqu'à mon cerveau. Mon coeur s'arrêta quelque secondes lorsque je compris l'ampleur que cette simple déclaration aurait sur le reste de ma vie. J'ouvris la bouche, hésita, il y avait trop de questions que j'avais à poser... Je décida finalement de poser celle qui me semblait la moins bête:

**- Et... et Rin ? Vous l'adoptez aussi ?**

L'homme et la femme se regardèrent quelques instants, Meiko leur parla alors un peu de Rin, leur expliqua que c'était ma jumelle et qu'on était très proches. Ils semblèrent hésiter, et au bout d'un moment la femme déclara qu'elle avait toujours voulu seulement un fils et pas de fille, qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants à cause d'une maladie et que c'était vraiment dommage si je ne voulais pas car j'avais le bon âge et je semblais être plutôt sage. Je croisa le regard de Meiko qui s'affolait un peu, c'est vrai qu'après tout c'est nos premiers ''clients'' depuis très longtemps. Mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, je me mettais à réaliser que s'ils m'adoptaient, l'orphelinat allait être un peu plus riche, qu'ils auraient une bouche de moins à nourrir... Bien sûr ça me faisait de la peine d'abandonner Rin, mais ils me laisseraient certainement la voir de temps en temps... Ma décision était prise, je coupa leur discussion en m'exclamant, peut-être un peu trop fort:

**- Ça ne me dérange pas ! Seulement si... seulement si je peux voir Rin de temps en temps...**

Les trois adultes me regardèrent, étonnés, pendant quelques instants, puis le couple me firent un grand sourire et l'homme me dit:

**- Tu pourras la voir chaque jour au lycée, comme tous tes autres amis, ne t'en fais pas.**  
**- Je... je ne change pas de lycée ?** demandais-je, surpris.  
**- Pas besoin, on habite tout près d'ici**, répondis la femme en gloussant légèrement.

Je leur sourit à mon tour. Après tout, peut-être que je finirais par m'y habituer et à les considérer comme mes vrais parents...  
Une fois les contrats et autres papiers signés, ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter ensemble puis le couple partit en me disant qu'ils viendraient me chercher demain matin. Je leur dis au revoir et monta dans ma chambre pour commencer à faire mes valises. Au fond de moi je me demandais encore si j'avais pris une bonne décision, si je venais pas juste de faire une grosse connerie... Je souris tristement en pensant un instant que Rin, Miku et les autres allaient sans doute être tristes que je parte, même si on fréquentera encore le même lycée. Tant pis, de toute manière c'est pour eux que je fais ça, pour qu'ils aillent un peu plus d'argent...  
J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et peu après les voix de ma jumelle et de ma meilleure amie. Je me figea un instant, me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma chambre quand je croisa Meiko qui m'arrêta pour me parler.

**- Tu es sûr de ta décision Len ? Personne ne te force tu sais, si tu n'as pas vraiment envie -**  
**- J'ai pris ma décision**, la coupais-je en lui faisant un petit sourire pour la rassurer.  
**- Bon, si tu le dis... Alors, comment tu vas l'annoncer aux autres ? Tu préfères que je leur dise ou tu vas t'en charger ?**  
**- Je... vais leur dire.**

Meiko me regarda un instant, je cru qu'elle allait refuser mais elle n'en fit rien, elle ne fit que soupirer et me dit:

**- Je serai là, au cas où.**

Je remercia Meiko d'un regard et décida de leur annoncer seulement pendant ou après le souper, histoire de ne pas les inquiéter avant. J'étais anxieux, j'avais les mains moites et j'appréhendais de plus en plus le moment au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Puis à un moment du souper, Meiko me regarda, je devinais que c'était le moment ou jamais. Je me leva doucement et pris une grande inspiration:

**- Tout le monde... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.**

Le silence se fit et les regard se tournèrent vers moi.

**- Quelque chose que vous n'allez pas vraiment apprécier je crois...**

Deux paires d'yeux se faisaient plus insistantes que les autres, c'était ceux de ma jumelle et de Kuro-san. Je croisa un moment les yeux de ce dernier, et j'y vis une profonde inquiétude mal dissimulée. Je me laissais noyer dans ces deux perles écarlates qui semblaient m'avaler, puis je repris mes esprits et détourna le regard. Je ne savais pas comment le leur annoncer... Au bord de la panique, je demanda de l'aide à Meiko qui compris le message et vint me porter secours.

**- Un couple est venu aujourd'hui. Ils ont demandé à adopter Len.**

Je serrais les dents, sentant toutes ces paires d'yeux me scruter comme s'ils voulaient découvrir mes secrets les plus enfouis. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lança:

**- Et j'ai accepté...**

Un gros blanc suivit ma déclaration. Je n'osais pas relever la tête, j'avais trop peur de leurs réactions. Puis Rin brisa le silence.

**- Mais pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle simplement, perdue.  
**- Il fallait bien qu'un de nous parte un jour... et puis ça fera plus d'argent à l'orphelinat...**

Je vis quelques personnes hocher la tête, comme s'ils comprenaient ma décision. Je me sentais un peu mieux, comme libéré d'un fardeau. Après le souper je décidais d'aller aider Meiko à laver la vaisselle. Elle me parlait de mes ''nouveaux parents'' (j'ai encore de la difficulté à les considérer comme tel), qu'elle était triste de me voir partir après m'avoir élevé avec tous les autres... Elle me raconta même comment elle m'avait trouvé avec Rin...  
Apparemment c'était un soir d'hiver, Meiko rentrait du travail comme d'habitude à pied car elle était trop pauvre pour s'acheter une voiture. Lorsqu'elle est rentrée chez elle, elle a vu Miku, Luka et Kaito (alors âgés de 2, 3 et 4 ans) qui l'attendaient avec un gros panier recourt d'une couverture. Ils ont dit que c'était devant la porte et qu'ils l'ont rentré avant qu'il soit recouvert de neige. Meiko avait regardé à l'intérieur et nous avait vus, Rin et moi, alors âgés de seulement quelques mois. Il y avait un simple mot qui nous accompagnait: ''Occupez-vous bien d'eux.'' Elle nous avait gardé par pitié car elle avait peur, si elle nous faisait adopter, que la personne qui nous adopte s'occupe mal de nous, on était si jeunes.

**- Pourquoi tu acceptes qu'on m'adopte maintenant alors ?** lui demandais-je lorsqu'elle termina son récit.  
**- Parce que je pense que tu es assez vieux aujourd'hui pour juger seul de ce qui est bon pour toi**, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle me sourit et je lui rendit son sourire. Je la laissa ensuite terminer la vaisselle seule car je devais continuer de faire mes valises. Arrivé dans ma chambre, j'y vis Rin, complètement découragée, les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne réagit même pas quand je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle Elle se tourna cependant vers moi lorsque je l'appela. Puis elle me sauta au cou et se mit à pleurer.

**- Leeeeeeeeen~ ! Ne pars pas, je t'en suplie ! Comment je vais faire toute seule dans cette grande chambre ?**  
**- Rin, tu m'étrangle... Et tu n'as qu'à demander à Miku de changer de chambre non ?**  
**- Mais ça sera pas pareil sans toiiiiiiiii !**  
**- Ça vous fera plus d'argent pour Vocaloid. Puis ça nous apprend à vivre séparés, tu sais quand on sera adultes ce sera comme ça tous les jours...**

Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Je soupirais, pas habitué de devoir réconforter quelqu'un.

**- Écoute Rin, moi non plus je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on soit séparés. Mais on se verra au lycée, et puis je suis sûr qu'ils me laisseront retourner à l'orphelinat de temps en temps. Donc ne pleure pas, d'accord?**

Elle hocha lentement la tête et se calma. je sécha ses larmes et lui souris. Elle me rendit mon sourire timidement.

**- Bon, je crois qu'on devrait se coucher.**

**- Tu ne finis pas tes valises?** demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

**- Je les finirai demain. J'ai une journée entière de congé pour me laisser changer de maison, lui expliquais-je.**

**- Oh je vois...**

On se prépara donc avant d'aller se coucher, même s'il était juste 20 heures. Je réfléchis à tout ça en fermant les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, je remarquais avec surprise que mes pensées tournaient autour de Kuro-san. Mes joues virèrent au rouge à cette constatation, et je cacha mon visage dans l'oreiller, horriblement gêné. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il allait me manquer? Ce n'est pas comme si le fait qu'il m'ignore ajouté au fait qu'on se verra moins souvent me dérangeait vraiment... Si?

Je serrais les yeux le plus fort possible, essayant d'oublier ces pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus embarrassantes. Je me tourna dos à ma jumelle, lui souhaita bonne nuit et tenta de m'endormir malgré mon esprit perturbé...


	11. Réconciliation

Titre: L'amour d'un chat noir

Auteur: Dieu ! Non ? Bon, ok, c'est moi.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Surnatural

Rated: T pour le moment

Disclaimer: Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Hikaru et ses deux chiens de poche, Akira, Mr et Mme Watanabe et la vieille infirmière. (*Teto est OOC)

Note: Review ? :3

* * *

**PDV Kuro**  
Non mais ils sont sérieux là? Adopter Len-kun ? MON Len-kun ? Et il a accepté en plus ?!  
Un cauchemar. Ce ne peut être qu'un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller bientot. Je vais ouvrir les yeux, et avec un peu de chance rien de tout ceci ne sera arrivé. Avec un peu de chance, Len-kun va rester avec moi.  
Non... je crois que c'est la réalité. Après m'être pincé une vingtaine de fois, je dois me rendre à l'évidence: Len-kun m'a bel et bien abandonné. Il va partir avec sa nouvelle famillle. Oui on se verra encore à l'école, mais comme en ce moment il est très bien avec sa petite rousse...  
Si ça continue comme ça, on ne va plus du tout se parler, et Len-kun va peu à peu m'oublier. En fait, peut-être qu'il l'a déjà fait. C'est même certain que depuis qu'on s'évite il doit être beaucoup plus heureux. J'ai l'impression que je l'énervais... Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi après tout. Len-kun va faire sa vie de son côté et moi la mienne de mon côté, on va peu à peu s'oublier et dans quelques mois ce sera comme si l'autre n'avait jamais existé. Je suis sûr que Len-kun va sortir avec sa nouvelle ''amie'' dans pas longtemps. Il m'a déjà remplacé... Se rappelle-t-il seulement de mes sentiments pour lui? De ma déclaration ?! Réalise-t-il à quel point mon coeur bat vite quand je le vois, à quel point je suis heureux lorsqu'il me regarde ? Réalise-t-il à quel point je suis jaloux lorsque quelqu'un autre que Miku et Rin l'approche ?  
Réalise-t-il à quel point il me fait souffrir en s'éloignant de moi ainsi, en riant avec d'autre gens, en me montrant qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour être heureux ?  
Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Ce n'est pas grave si Len-kun me boude, je vais nous réconcilier. Ce n'est pas grave s'il s'attache à d'autres gens, je vais le rendre tellement accro à moi qu'il va se demander comment il a pu mignorer. Je vais persévérer, avancer et ne jamais abandonner. Et un jour, c'est juré, Len-kun m'appartiendra.  
Prépare-toi Len-kun, je reviens te chercher, et je te promets que cette fois je ne te laisserai plus partir.

**PDV Len**

Les presqu'adieux ont été assez difficiles ce matin, surtout à cause de Rin qui voulait sécher l'école pour pouvoir rester avec moi. Ils sont finalement tous partis au lycée, même elle... et Kuro-san. D'ailleurs, il est parti sans dire un mot et sans même me regarder. Je me rappela soudain ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Teto. Avait-il finit par laisser tomber? S'était-il rendu compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment? Ou, au contraire, préparait-il quelque chose pour se ''venger'' d'elle ?

Je soupirais, sortant de mes pensées en voyant une auto grise s'approcher. Mr et Mme Watanabe en sont sortis pendant que je tirais mes valises près de la porte. On passa toute la journée à déménager mes affaires dans ma nouvelle maison. D'ailleurs, elle était vraiment très jolie, un peu petite mais bien décorée et très propre. J'étais pourtant un peu mal à l'aise à l'intérieur... Bah, je m'y ferai.

La journée passa rapidement et, le soir venu, j'aida Mme Watanabe à faire le souper. J'ai pris l'habitude, maintenant... Après avoir manger, je monta dans ma chambre et défit mes valises. Je reçu soudain un message de Teto.

_« Pourquoi tu étais absent aujourd'hui ? Tout va bien ? »_

Je n'osais pas lui rappeler qu'elle-même avait été absente l'autre jour.

_« Oui tout va bien, t'inquiète. J'ai été adopté hier donc aujourd'hui je déménageais. Ils ne l'ont pas annoncé ? »_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_« Ah, tant mieux! J'étais inquiète. Non, ils n'ont rien dit. »_

Ils ont sans doute jugé que c'était inutile aux autres d'être au courant...

Je reçu un autre message de sa part quelques secondes plus tard:

_« En tout cas, je vais te laisser, tu dois être occupé. On se voit demain, bonne nuit! »_

Je souris et lui répondit simplement:

_« Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi. »_

C'est étrange, parler avec Teto m'a toujours rendu plus heureux...

Je décida de réviser un peu pour un examen qu'on allait avoir bientôt, puis je me coucha, épuisé, mais en même temps un peu excité à l'idée d'avoir des parents. J'espérais juste que tout se passerait bien maintenant !

**PDV Kuro**

Je me réveilla le lendemain dans des draps qui portaient encore l'odeur de Len-kun. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Rin-chan en face de moi, encore endormie. J'avais passé la soirée à la consoler et elle m'avait demandé de rester. J'avais accepté, après tout je la comprenais, moi aussi ça me rendait triste que Len-kun soit parti. Je la réveilla et partit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner avant d'aller me préparer. Je partis ensuite au lycée en accompagnant Luka, avec qui je m'entendais décidément très bien. Le départ de Len-kun l'attristait aussi, mais pas autant que moi, Rin ou même Miku. En même temps, Luka et lui ne se sont pas parlés souvent.

Arrivés au lycée, elle me quitta pour aller rejoindre ses autres amis. Je partis en direction des casiers, y pris mes cahiers et me dirigeais ensuite vers la salle de classe, stressé à l'idée de ce que j'allais dire à Len-kun... Et s'il refusait? Je secoua la tête et me reprit. Il _devait_ être d'accord, c'était Len-kun après tout. Mais j'avais quand même un petit doute...

Les élèves entrèrent au fur et à mesure par petits groupes. Lorsque j'aperçu Rin-chan, elle me sourit et je le lui rendis tandis qu'elle venait s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le cours commença mais on ne l'écoutait pas, j'étais trop occupé à remonter le moral à la petite blonde qui riait doucement, les joues roses. À un moment le prof nous entendit et nous mis une heure de colle à chacun. Je dis alors que c'était uniquement de ma faute et que Rin-chan n'avait rien fait, ce qui était vrai en plus. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par accepter et retira la punition à ma cadette seulement. Puis il continua le cours comme si de rien n'était. Rin-chan me chuchota alors que j'étais complètement débile, ce à quoi je répondit qu'elle n'avait réellement rien fait et que j'avais juste été honnête. Elle fit une grimace et marmonna quelque chose du genre «C'est injuste...» avant de s'intéresser au blabla du prof, histoire de ne pas trop couler au prochain examen. Je fis pareil mais sentit soudain un regard sur moi, je me tourna et vis Len-kun me fixer quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard en soupirant, l'air malgré tout un peu embarrassé par ce contact visuel. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en me disant qu'il était vraiment trop mignon. Mon sourire disparu cependant quand sa voisine, c'est-à-dire la rousse hypocrite, se mit à lui parler avec entrain. La jalousie me monta au cerveau quand je me mis à penser que c'est moi qui aurait du être à sa place. Je me retourna vers le prof, désormais dégoûté par ce que j'avais vu, en me disant que je devais absolument lui parler avant qu'il soit trop tard...

...Ce que je fis. Dès que la cloche sonna, je me leva rapidement en disant à Rin-chan de ne pas m'attendre et me dirigea vers son jumeau. Heureusement, le pot-de-colle aux cheveux rouges n'était pas là.

**- Len-kun, je dois te parler**, dis-je dès que je fus assez près.

Il releva la tête, me fixa quelques instants, je cru même qu'il allait refuser mais il n'en fit rien.

**- D'accord, attends-moi dans la cour, je te rejoins.**

J'acquiesça et lui obéit, l'attendant juste devant la porte du bâtiment. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard et, d'un accord silencieux, on se mit à marcher vers le derrière du lycée, un des seuls coins tranquilles en permanence. Je rougis légèrement en me souvenant que c'était l'endroit où j'avais fait ma déclaration. Je remarquais que Len-kun était légèrement rouge lui aussi, et ça me soulageait un peu, ça voulait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers moi, ses beaux yeux bleus me regardaient intensément.

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

Je le fixa à mon tour, j'eu un moment envie de m'enfuir en courant mais je ne le fis pas, j'étais venu jusqu'ici, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

**- Bon et bien, c'est à propos de l'autre jour. Je vais être sincère, tu m'as vraiment mis en rogne, même si je pense que tu l'as déjà remarqué...**

**- Toi aussi tu m'as sacrément énervé je te rappelle**, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus froide en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Oui je sais... mais c'est pas de ça dont je veux parler...**

**- C'est de quoi alors ? Pas de Teto j'espère ? Je te préviens, elle est mon amie et je ne l'abandonnerai pas quoi que tu fasses.**

Mais merde à la fin... Tu vois pas que j'essaie de me faire pardonner Len-kun ? Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie...!

**- Oui ça je l'ai compris... Je voulais juste m'excuser en fait. J'essayais juste de t'aider ce jour-là, parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis d'elle. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère à la base et je sais que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. En fait je ne suis pas très doué pour m'exprimer clairement... Je suis vraiment désolé... Et, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, on peut rester amis ? Je te promets de ne plus jamais t'énerver avec des sujets comme ça.**

Je repris mon souffle tranquillement, attendant son verdict. Il réfléchissait, semblait peser le pour et le contre, puis il déclara enfin:

**- Bah, ce n'est pas très grave. En fait, on m'avait mis en colère un peu avant à peu près pour les mêmes raisons, donc j'avoue que j'ai peut-être exagéré aussi. En tout cas... Je te comprends et ça ne me dérange pas qu'on reste amis...**

Je devais être en train de rêver. Len-kun me pardonnait! J'étais tellement heureux, j'avais vraiment eu peur qu'il me rejette ou soit dégoûté ou... bon j'arrête d'y penser, c'est déjà du passé. Pris d'une soudaine envie d'affection, je m'approcha de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il se raidit un peu mais ne fit rien pour me repousser.

**- Je suis soulagé... j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu m'en veuilles Len-kun**, murmurais-je doucement, je le sentis frissonner et devinais qu'il devait être rouge tomate.

Je le serrais un peu plus fort et ferma les yeux, profitant de sa proximité pour m'enivrer de son doux parfum. J'aurais voulu rester comme ça toute ma vie, oublier tous mes problèmes et juste penser à Len-kun. J'aurais aimé que tous les jours soient comme celui-ci...


End file.
